


Say Yes to the... Tux

by WritingQuill



Series: Prompts et al [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridal Shop, Alternte Universe - Say Yes to the Dress, Bridal Shop, Established Relationship, Kleinfeld's, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New York City, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fic based on this tumblr post by <a href="http://ewmartin.tumblr.com">ewmartin</a>:</p><p>"johnlock say yes to the dress au where sherlock works at kleinfeld and when john proposes to him, sherlock’s coworker’s, janine and molly, convince sherlock and john to come on the show to buy their wedding attire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to the... Tux

_It was early in the afternoon and snowflakes had been pouring steadily from the sky since morning. After a lazy late lunch in their favourite French bistro — the one Sherlock took John on their first date, the one where they went on every anniversary for five years now — they took a lovely stroll through the streets of the Upper West Side, holding gloved hands, standing close, their shoulders brushing. It was very cold, and their fluffy scarves covered half of their faces, John wearing the maroon one Mrs Holmes had given him three Christmases ago, and Sherlock wearing that same navy blue Cashmere scarf John had given to him on the first birthday they spent together, not two months after their first date. It’d been a lovely day so far, one of the few days off John got from the hospital which managed to coincide with Sherlock’s own day off from the shop. The streets were miraculously empty and gorgeous, as if the whole day had been ordered just for them. When the sun was about to set, late afternoon, and the snow had stopped falling, John whisked Sherlock into a cab and gave the cab driver a piece of paper. Sherlock was confused, genuinely surprised for once at not knowing what was happening. But he recognised the way they were headed and raised an eyebrow at John._

_‘The Hall of Science, really?’ asked Sherlock. ‘Was that your special Sunday afternoon plan?’_

_John chuckled and burrowed closer to him. ‘Yup. I am quite fond of that place. Should be fun.’_

_With a smile, Sherlock wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders and waited for the taxi to arrive to their destination._

_Once there, John paid the fare and climbed out of the vehicle, holding the door open for Sherlock with a smirk, which earned him a playful slap on the arm and a kiss on the cheek. They held hands once more and walked inside the Hall of Science, which had been one of Sherlock’s favourite places in the city when he first moved here seven years before. John himself was never particularly fond of the museums in New York, mostly because they were far too expensive for his liking, but for this he made an exception. He took the lead once they were inside, and slowly walked Sherlock to a part of the building which seemed to be closed._

_‘I don’t think this is open for visitors today, John,’ Sherlock said, reading the sign which said “RESERVED FOR PRIVATE PARTY” by the entrance. ‘Shame, really, the Great Hall is the best part.’_

_‘It is indeed,’ John said, and continued on, walking past the tape and bringing a still-confused Sherlock with him. Once inside, both were mesmerised by the beauty of the colours and textures around them. It truly was a marvel, the bright blue agains the dark shadows, the new scientific exhibition inside the glass boxes… Sherlock needed a minute to take it all in, and when he turned around to speak to John, his jaw dropped._

_John was on one knee, looking up at Sherlock with a huge smile. ‘Sherlock, my love.’_

_‘John?’_

_‘Sherlock, these past five years have been the best in my whole life. I’ve gotten to know you, to live and laugh and fight and simply be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life living like this, listening to your rants about different fabrics and insane bridesmaids and new developments in science and bees. I want to build my life with you. So, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?’ John said, slowly, deliberately, clearly having rehearsed everything because he wanted it to be perfect. Sherlock stupefied, could only stare, mouth agape, eyes wide, as the love of his life proposed to him so beautifully._

_‘Sherl—‘  
‘Yes,’ Sherlock blurted out. There was no question. Sherlock would marry John a thousand times if John asked. ‘Yes, of course I will marry you, you idiot.’_

_With the biggest smile in the world, John stood up and caught Sherlock’s lips in a kiss._

When Sherlock finished telling the story, all he could hear around him were sniffles. The women he worked with were supposed to be immune to these romantic stories, but it seemed not. Even Irene Adler, one of their designers who was heavily inspired by S&M outfits (needless to say some of the more conservative mothers from Queens were not too happy to see their little girls run for their Adler racks on the sample sales), who was also one of the toughest, hardest to crack women in the bridal fashion industry, was sobbing quietly into her personalised handkerchief. Molly was not even pretending to hide, the poor girl’s face was covered in happy, smiling tears. 

Mrs Hudson pulled him into a tight hug which made it hard to breathe for a few minutes, and soon all the ladies flocked towards him, hugging him and giving him kisses, as though being engaged had changed his entire persona. 

‘Would you please stop? As happy as I am to be taking my relationship with John to the next level, I hardly think this calls for so many tears and hugs. I have been given a ring, not a personality transplant, thank you very much,’ he said. Janine laughed. 

‘Oh come off it,’ she teased, giving him a slight shove. ‘You’re one of us, and every time a bridal shop employee gets engaged, it’s like Christmas!’ 

Sherlock could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

‘Besides,’ continued Janine, ‘this gives us an excuse to play dress up with you and John. You guys _have_ to do your wedding shopping here!’ 

‘Janine, Kleinfeld’s is a _bridal_ shop. John and I are both _males_ , we’ll be _grooms_. What could we possibly get here?’ 

‘Actually,’ interrupted Molly, and everyone turned to look at her, because she was the quiet one who never actually spoke up during arguments, especially when it was between Janine and Sherlock, ‘we could get one of our partner tailors to deliver a selection of sample tuxedos here for you and John to try out. It would be at no extra cost, since you are an employee and you are not getting a bridal gown anyway.’ The other girls all cheered in agreement and Sherlock all but groaned. Having to deal with his coworkers dressing up his fiancé was the last thing he wanted to do, but Molly’s logic was sound. Damn her. 

Mrs Hudson squealed. ‘Marvellous. I shall make an appointment with them at once. Come on, Sherlock, I need to know all the dates and everything.’ 

With another groan, Sherlock followed Mrs Hudson into the office while the other women scattered to start their working day. 

 

*

John was a bit reluctant at first to go to Kleinfeld’s of all places to get their tuxes measured, but Sherlock convinced him because a) it was much more convenient for them to do it there rather than an outside tailor, and b) Sherlock’s coworkers would go berserk if they did it anywhere else. The woes of working in the wedding industry. 

So, with the ceremony scheduled to happen in April, and Sherlock in charge of all the minutiae, all there was left to do was take care of the suits. Their partner tailor had been contacted and a date had been set for them to come into the store and have a fitting with both grooms together. 

The day had finally come. John had taken the day off from work, and so had Sherlock, so they could devote the day to preparations for the wedding, which was getting closer and closer. 

‘Have I really never been to Kleinfeld’s before? Feels like I have…’ commented John as they got out of the train on their way to the store that morning. Sherlock chuckled. 

‘You’ve probably seen the TV show.’ 

‘Right, yes. I forgot my beautiful fiancé was a television celebrity.’ 

‘Nonsense, I just work there. I have never appeared on that ridiculous reality show, and you know it. Besides, that thing is terrible for business, we get more tourists than costumers these days.’ 

John smiled and squeezed his hand. They had reached the front doors. ‘Ready to try on some suits?’ 

Sherlock smirked. ‘Absolutely.’ 

Inside, they were taken by Janine to where their fitting was to occur. It was one of the private rooms, so that the other brides wouldn’t feel uncomfortable trying on their gowns in front of them, and so that they were not disturbed by onlookers. Janine and Molly were working the room with them today, and Mrs Hudson popped in every now and again to give an opinion. 

The tailor, Greg Lestrade, greeted them with enthusiasm. Though Sherlock had never worked with him personally, he often recommended his tailoring services to lost grooms on the foyer or brides that had no clue how to go about getting a proper tailored suit. Lestrade had a good eye for hemming and stitching, and apparently for choosing suits as well, because the samples Sherlock could see on the racks all seemed really nice. 

‘This is going to be brilliant, boys. We’ll get you looking so fine neither of you will be able to keep your hands off the other,’ teased Janine with a wink. Molly blushed profusely and Lestrade gave a hearty chuckle. 

‘Shall we begin, then, gents? We’ve got quite a bunch of these to get through.’ 

John looked around a bit nervous. Sherlock understood that completely. His partner was used to either hospital scrubs or jumpers, and how he was about to be asked if he preferred a morning coat or a stroller coat. So Sherlock reached over and took John’s hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. John seemed to relax ever-so-slightly, as if steeling himself to go into battle. 

After an hour, they had ruled out two double-breasted tuxedos for John, a full-dress and a cutaway jacket for Sherlock, and John had absolutely denied to even get near the shawl lapel sample Lestrade had brought. Finally, when everyone had reached their peak of annoyance at everyone else, Mrs Hudson picked up a light grey suit from the back of the sample rack. It was a Calvin Klein two-button super 110’s satin edge peak lapel with a silver waistcoat and matching tie. There was of course room for a pocket square which would look good with a handkerchief in the same colour as the waistcoat of the other suit. Yes, Sherlock could see it in his mind’s eye. He gave the suit Mrs Hudson held another look, and searched the rack for a suit he’d seen but not asked to try on. Upon finding it, Sherlock grinned. These were it. 

He took the Calvin Klein from Mrs Hudson and handed the black one to Janine. It was a gorgeous Ralph Lauren three-button notch lapel suit. He also handed her a navy waistcoat and tie from another tuxedo and put them all together. 

‘This is for John,’ he announced. ‘Molly, fetch me a handkerchief them same shade as that waistcoat I just gave Janine then meet me in my fitting room.’ With their marching orders, everyone went on their business. John was whisked away by Janine, looking utterly perplexed by what was happening. He loved watching Sherlock work, but it was still so busy, so many colours and textures and buttons. To him, it’d been easier to go through med school than remember all of this fashion stuff. Sherlock could do both, which was what John loved about him. 

About ten minutes later, put together and ready, John and Sherlock stepped out of their changing rooms. Sherlock in the light grey Calvin Klein with the navy blue pocket square, and John looking absolutely dashing in the black Ralph Lauren with the deep navy blue waistcoat and a silver pocket square on his breast. He was breathtaking. The blue on the waistcoat brought out his eyes in the most beautiful way, and he looked every bit as fit and strong as he actually was, everything that was hiding under those jumpers and baggy shirts, and that was Sherlock’s secret. John’s strong, wide shoulders were enveloped by the rich fabric of the suit, and he was absolutely perfectly cocooned by it, as if he’d been born to be dressed in Ralph Lauren. Gorgeous. 

And suddenly Sherlock realised that John was looking at him wide-eyed, jaw dropped, as if he were the most fantastic thing in the world. The room was quiet, everyone around them just marvelling at the perfect tuxedos, how they looked ready to marry and start their lives together. 

Sherlock wanted to kiss John. Wanted to rip that damn suit off of him and take him right there and then. But first things first…

‘John, do you take me as your husband?’ asked Sherlock, voice trembling slightly. It wasn’t even the real thing and yet he was already emotional. Maybe working in a bridal shop had made him overly sensitive about these things. 

But then John spoke the two most beautiful words in the English language, and Sherlock could not care about anything ever again. 

‘I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, I have so much work to do and so many prompts to get through, and then I go and write this! Elana's fault, she made do it. I got tricked into all those things. 
> 
> Anyway, in case you are wondering what this whole thing is about, just watch Say Yes to the Dress and you'll understand. It's a magical show borne out of unicorns and cotton candy. And Randy is boss. 
> 
> As for the final tuxedos. Here's [John's](http://www.theknot.com/gallery/wedding-tuxedos/ralph-lauren/three-button-super-100s-notch-lapel) and here's [Sherlock's](http://www.theknot.com/gallery/wedding-tuxedos/calvin-klein/two-button-super-110-s-satin-edge-peak-lapel-style-1870). 
> 
> Also, I've never actually been to the New York Hall of Science, so this was all internet research. Also it's 2AM. Don't be mad at me if there are any wild mistakes, haha. 
> 
> Don't forget to check my [writing blog](http://writingquill.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Cheers x


End file.
